A Supernatural Adventure
by Zaikia
Summary: Shell was superstitious and of course, going to an anime convention with a MarbleHornets panel seemed like the best idea. But of course, with Jess's ridiculous ideas, Shell might've signed a death contract.
1. Chapter 1

**A Supernatural Adventure**

**Summary: **Shell was superstitious and of course, going to an anime convention with a MarbleHornets panel seemed like the best idea. But of course, with Jess's ridiculous ideas, Shell might've signed a death contract.

_**Chapter 1**_

I wasn't happy.

Well, I was, but at the same time I wasn't.

Why?

Because I had found out recently that Marble fucking Hornets wasn't REAL. The whole thing was fucking fake! And I believed every single entry! But I still believed the Slenderman was real, no matter what people told me.

"Oh come on Shell-sama." Jess spoke to me as we got closer to the MarbleHornets panel. "I felt like an idiot too when I found out it wasn't real. But we still both believe Slenderman still exists and that's what matters."

I ran a hand through my longish-dark brown hair, my hazel eyes scanning the room in front of us. The three starts of MarbleHornets, Alex, Tim and Jay, were already there, talking amongst themselves. There were already a lot of people in the room and oh, surprise, a Slenderman cosplayer.

I slumped down in a chair and Jess sat next to me, whistling a tune. "Oh! And since today is your birthday, I have a wonderful surprise for you Shell-sama!" she grinned widely, her blue eyes sparkling behind her glasses.

"I have a bad feeling about this…." I mumbled.

The panel started off as normal, with some questions. "Oh! I have a question! Well, more of a suggestion for Tim." Jess spoke and I quirked an eyebrow. Just what exactly was she doing?

"Yes?"

"Well, it's my friend's 19-birthday today and she STILL hasn't had her first kiss-."

"Jess!" I whispered harshly, fearing where her sentence was going.

"-so, I'm offering to give you 50 bucks to kiss her." Jess finished, smiling widely.

Jess knew I sort of liked Tim, because of his acting skills and personality on MarbleHornets. The whole room, with the exception of the three men from up front, burst into laughing.

"Oh dear god…." I whispered, covering my flustered face with shame.

"Tell you what," Tim spoke. "Throw in another 50 and I'll do a French kiss."

The people in the room laughed harder and some of them even squealed. My face flushed even more and I glared harshly at Jess. "Okay!" Jess grinned widely and got out another 50 bucks.

Girls were cheering on and I just blushed furiously and Jess handed Tim 100 bucks in cash total, as she snickered and grinned at me. I forced myself to stand up and glance at the male in front of me. I swallowed the lump in my throat the best I could, trying to calm down my blushing face.

"Uh…I'm sorry about this." Was all he said before he grabbed the back of my neck and gently pressed his lips to mine. If my face could get any hotter, it probably would've. His lips were a little dry, but still soft. I thought to myself that I might as well enjoy it, because I probably won't find a guy for a long time.

I let my eyes close and I inhaled sharply before moving my lips against his, returning the kiss. My hand unconsciously lifted and rested on his shoulder as I attempted to grasp reality. The gentle kissing went on for a few more moments and then his lips pressed harder against mine and I even felt a nip at my bottom lip.

He was paid….so…I'll let him.

I slightly opened my lips and had to force the moan that was building up to stay down, nearly biting my cheek in the process as my mouth was explored. I heard some squeals and gasps in the room and was tempted to glare, but I was a little occupied. With one final lick on my bottom lip, Tim pulled away.

"…I didn't actually think he'd do it..." I heard Alex say.

I sat back down in my chair and just didn't look at anyone for the rest of the panel. When it was over an hour later, I dragged Jess out of the room and proceeded to whack her across the head. "O-ow! What was that for?!"

"Why the hell did you do that Jess?! That was…the most humiliating thing I've ever been put through! Hell, I bet someone's gonna put it on fucking Youtube!" I yelled at her angrily, my face still red from the kiss and my anger.

"Whoa, calm down Shell-sama!" Jess said and I only crossed my arms, huffing in anger and glaring at her. "I did it for you! You like-!"

"Uh, am I interrupting something?"

Both of us turned our gazes to the male beside us and my face flushed again when I realized it was Tim. "Nah, we're just talking. How can we help you?" Jess questioned.

"Um…Shell, was it?" he questioned, looking at me and I gave a small nod. "Um…can I talk to you…privately?"

"S…..sure…" I stammered and followed the dark-haired male around the corner, where nobody was around.

"Listen; don't take it too personal, okay? I was….well…..paid…but y'know…kinda wanted to make a birthday girl feel special." He said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

I glanced over to the side, trying to avoid his gaze. "Its fine I guess…..I'm madder at Jess than anybody else." I sighed and shoved my hands into my hoodie pockets. "It's not like I'll ever see you again, except on MarbleHornets."

I had my eyes closed and I heard some sort of scribbling noise. "Here." I opened my eyes and saw a small piece of paper with numbers on it. "Uh…don't be too freaked out by this Shell….but I'd like to get to know you better." He had a slight blush on his face.

I felt my cheeks become hotter and I took the paper without much thought. "Um…..no I'm not freaked out. It's just….well…first time I've gotten a number from a guy. Kinda funny too…"

"Yeah….but you're not the first girl I've given my number to…." He scratched his cheek.

There was an awkward silence between us and then we both heard a voice. "Hey Tim!" we looked over to see Alex. "We gotta go for the next panel."

"Okay." Tim nodded and Alex vanished around the corner. He looked back to me. "So um…."

"Oh! Right…." I wrote my number on a piece of paper and gave it to him.

"Guess I'll call you sometime?"

"Yeah…."

"Okay….um….I'll…see you later." He said quickly and then went after Alex.

I blinked. "That….was fucking awkward…."

**...**

**This was based off a dream I had the night before and I actually have some ideas for this. Feedback is appreciated, but NOT NEGATIVE. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Supernatural Adventure**

_**Chapter 2**_

We didn't see Tim or the other two for the rest of the weekend.

We had a fun time and had gone to many panels. I probably spent nearly 200 dollars the whole weekend. I got autographs from some people and bought a lot of things. I still lived with my parents, but I had a job, a car and a license, but I was still struggling to get my book published.

I sighed heavily as I continued to work at my job. It was the new pizza place in town and the manager was pretty nice. I work full-time and get an hour break. I was outside, just walking around to get some fresh air.

My break was just ten minutes from being over when my phone went off in my pocket. "Hmm? Who's calling me….?" I murmured and then took out my phone and answered it. "This is Shell."

"_Uh, hey Shell. It's Tim." _

I blinked; surprised that he had called me. "Hey. Um, what's up? How's life?"

"_Nothing much, just still working on MarbleHornets." _He replied. _"You?" _

"Ah, nothing. I'm on break right now." I answered and kicked a stray pebble away from me. "I've been trying to get my book published, but so far I haven't had any luck."

"_You're a writer?" _

"Yeah, wanna become an author someday. I write mostly about fantasy, horror, supernatural, and those kinds. I'm actually writing a fictional story about the Slenderman."

"_That's cool. I haven't met a lot of people who want to become authors. Seems like you're one of the firsts." _He spoke and we shared a chuckle. _"So um, back to the topic. Where do you live?" _

"Plymouth, Indiana." I replied. "Small town. Blueberry Festival is coming up on Labor Day weekend. You should check it out."

"_Hmmm, h-hold on a second." _Tim said and I heard some scuffling around, like he was picking up a paper. _"Well, I actually have Labor Day weekend off. The others wanted that weekend off. So…how 'bout I come up that weekend and we can…well, get to know each other better?" _

I felt my face flush a little. "That seems like a neat idea. I have that weekend off too. I requested those days off, Friday through Monday."

"_Um, cool. It'll take me around a day or so to get there, so I'll leave Friday morning and should be there around early Saturday. Um…what time did you want to meet up?" _

"Um…around maybe noon or 1. You can text me whenever you get to the parking lot. Parking is held at the high school. Just follow the signs."

"_Okie-dokie. Sounds like a…well…..date I guess." _

I chuckled. "I guess so."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up first, sighing quietly to myself and then smiled to myself. After work, I went home and got on DeviantART, talking to Jess about what was going on.

'_He asked you out on a date?' _

'Yeah, I guess that's how you can put it.'

'_Wow! You go girl!' _

I laughed at Jess's childishness and blushed slightly at the thought of Tim coming down to Plymouth. I'm not really that special, hell I don't even consider myself attractive, just normal.

Next Saturday finally came around and I took out enough money from the bank for the day. I would probably need more tomorrow because of the balloon glow and fireworks. I took a sip of my water as I waited for Tim to show up. I had gotten a text from him around 11:45 saying that he was on his way.

I was looking through facebook on my phone when I heard a voice. "Hey."

I jumped nearly five feet in the air and turned to the dark-haired male in front of me. "Did I scare you?" he asked, a small amused grin on his face.

"Nope." I lied and handed him a Tram ticket. "Did you wanna walk or take the tram?"

"Um, it's up to you." He replied.

"We'll take the tram." I decided and we headed over to where the trams would pick people up at the high school. We waited ten minutes for a tram and finally got on when the blue one came around. "How was the drive down here?"

Tim shrugged. "Not bad. Traffic was a bitch though."

I chuckled at that and sighed as the breeze gently whizzed through my hair. "Hope you don't mind, but uh…how old are you?"

"20, you?" he replied.

"19. Just turned 19."

"Right." He coughed into his hand and I saw the pink tint on his cheeks.

I just smirked. Around 15 minutes later we arrived at the festival and started walking around, talking about different booths. We even went on some rides and right as we got on the Ferris Wheel, I got nervous.

The only reason Tim noticed was because I had a death grip on the bar in front of us. My knuckles were pure white and I was trembling slightly. As we went up, I got even more nervous. _Oh god, we're gonna die, we're gonna die. _I chanted in my mind.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked when my trembling got more visible.

"N-no…" I replied, my voice shaking slightly. "I….h-hate heights. I'm…scared of falling to my death. "The s-same with d…drowning…."

As we got up to the very top, the Ferris wheel stopped and I didn't dare move at all, except for my trembling. Yes, I can watch horror movies and not get scared, but I'm deathly afraid of heights. As we sat there at the very top for a few moments, I felt Tim scoot closer and his arm went around me in a comforting way.

"I won't let you fall." He said quietly.

I'll have to admit; Tim being right beside me calmed me down a little. After the Ferris wheel was over, we decided not to go on anymore rides for the day. Around 6, we decided to go ahead and head back to our cars.

"I had fun today." I spoke as we arrived at my car.

"Minus the Ferris wheel part?"

"Yeah, minus the Ferris wheel part."

We shared a short laugh and I glanced up at him with hazel eyes. He wasn't that much taller, maybe four or five inches taller than me. I was about 5'5", but my boots make me an inch and a half taller. I gained a slight blush on my face as I did the next thing.

I pecked him on the cheek.

He blushed just a little and I got into my car and started it, rolling down the window. "Hey uh…can I pick you up tomorrow?" he asked.

"Um…sure, what time?"

"What time does the balloon glow start?"

"Um….nine."

"Would 6:30 work?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

He smiled also. "Great. I'll pick you up at 6:30 then."

I gave him my address and waved bye as I drove off.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

I talked to Jess before I went to bed and told her about my day. She said I was one lucky girl.

I'll agree with her. I am one lucky girl.

…..

Tim drove into the driveway at 6:30 approximately and I got in, seconds later we were off to the festival.

"So how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, you?"

"Good."

We talked the whole way there and I felt much more comfortable with him. Not many people could make me laugh or smile the way he did. We walked around until it was time for the balloon glow to start. We sat in a cozy spot next to the playground and many people weren't around us.

The balloon glow was really pretty and we both commented on how the balloons should take off for the night and see what happens. This night couldn't get any better.

"Hey uh Shell," the dark-haired male spoke and I faced him. "Um….this is probably gonna sound so sudden, but is it alright to say that…I like you? A lot?"

I blushed a little and realized he was grasping my hand with his own and he had a slight blush on his cheeks. "Yeah…..because I like you too…..a lot." I blushed a little more than he did.

His free hand touched my cheek and lightly stroked it. I just let my eyes flutter close as I could probably guess the next thing to happen. His lips lightly brushed mine and then he tilted his head and kissed me fully. I inhaled, but not as sharply this time and heard the fireworks go off.

A kiss just like fireworks. My free hand went up to rest on his shoulder as the kiss continued. It wasn't hot and heavy like our first (unexpected) one. It was gentler than anything else.

I was wrong. This night COULD get better.

As the fireworks continued, the kiss became slightly more demanding and I complied, getting ready to part my lips when something hot landed on my hand. "Ow!" I cried out and pulled away, immediately cradling my hand against my chest.

We both looked down and saw a piece of a firework. "Heh…I forgot to tell you that pieces of the fireworks will land on us."

He took my slightly burned hand in his own and kissed it gently. I just blushed, but smiled and we sat there together, watching the fireworks.

Around 11:30, we finally arrived back at my home and he put the car in park before reaching over and pressing a chaste kiss on my lips. "Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked quietly against his lips.

He smiled. "Of course."

I also smiled and we kissed a final time before saying our goodbyes and I went inside, with a huge smile on my face.

"You look happy." My mother commented. "Did you have a good time sweetie?"

I just grinned. "I had a wonderful time mom."


End file.
